


Soup

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chicken Soup, It's exacly what the summary says, Soup, This is your choise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance really wants some soup.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling isn't my thing...

... I want soup so freaking bad... It's... It's the only thing I can concentrate on and it's drving me crazy.

This day started so good. I woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup coming from the kitchen and asumed it was Hunk but when I entered the kitchen it was Keith and I good a great view of him pouring what must have been an entire box of protein powder into the soup. THAT'S DISCUSSTING!!!! We've only been dating for about a month after I had pined for him since high school and we're both 25 now but I seriosly considered breaking up with him. I think he tried to kiss me good morning but I was to focused on the horror before my eyes that I just ran away.

The plan was to go and get some soup in a can from the store, preferably carrot soup since it's one of the most lit soup out there. Though, on the way to the store I became distracted by a smell... S... So...SOUP!!!! OMG IT WAS AMAAAAZING!!!! HOLY FUDGE!!!! I quickly followed the smell. It brought me a couple of block before I realiced that the smell was moving. A FOOD TRUCK! I started running, the line was huge but I waited. At this point I had spent the entire morning trying to get this soup but the smell promised that it would be worth it in the end. As I get closer to the front of the line I see something. A sign that said; we're out of the soup.

_... What...? I... I can't belewe it..._ I wispered sadly. Behind me a man behind me who also must have seen the sign started crying silently and the woman at the counter looked like she was going to a funeral.

I walked sadly back towards the store. I iggnored a call on my phone. It was probaly Keith but I had to focus. After an hour, man I really followed the foodtruck far, I got to the store.

But what is this!? A SOUP SHOP NEXT TO THE STORE!!! I ran in there so fast that I almost ran into a child and when I got to the counter I said _Hello miss I would like the finest dish this establishment has to offer!_ The lady, who looked suspishasly similar to the woman form the food truck sighed tiredly and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She gave the paper to a man in the kitchen and told me to sit down. _It will be a whiiiiile siiiir._ She said in a whiny voice. I waited for an hour and then a dish was put down in front of me. _What is this? WHERE IS MY FUCKING SOUP LADY!!! THIS IS A SOUP STORE SO WHY IS THERE A HAMBURGER IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_ The lady tried to give some dumb escuse, apparenly they were famous for there hamburger but I was not going to be fooled! THEY WANT ALL THE SOUP FOR THEMSELFS!!! I threw the burger in her face, punched the cook and stormed out.

I practily ran to the store and bought all the soup they had, I didn't have time to run home, I had waited long enough! I sat down outside the store and was just about to open a soup can when a hand was laid on my shoulder. I WOULD NOT LET ANYONE ELSE KEEP ME FROM MY SOUP!!! I bit the hand hard and ran but suddenly the world went black.

And now I'm here, in my cell at the police house. Apparently it was a cop I bit that the lady at the "Soup Store" called. I can't beleve it! Even the law is trying to keep me from my soup! But what is this? Something is being sent into my cell.

It's... I... OMG IT'S SOUP!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
